An Odd Twist of Fate
by Agni
Summary: Itachi was gay but when he finally did manage to fall in love, his object of affections turned out to be a girl. An energetic, blonde vixen of a girl, but a girl nonetheless. Fugaku is not complaining. AU. Female Naruto/Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An Odd Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Summary: Itachi was gay but when he finally did manage to fall in love, his object of affections turned out to be a girl. An energetic, blonde vixen of a girl, but a girl nonetheless. Fugaku is not complaining. **

**Warnings: Female Naruto, AU, a bit of OOC.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, slight Itachi/Kakashi, slight Sasuke/Haku.**

**AN: Alright, the only reason I am publishing this story is because I did not want you all to think that I was not going to write further and to apologize. It has been nearly two months since I haven't been able to write. There are many reasons for this. **

**I probably would not have said this, probably shouldn't since I don't believe in announcing my personal experiences to the world. However, this time, I believe I have no other option. I could simply tell you that my life is taking priority and be done with it but while that is a part of the reason, it is not the whole cause for my writer's block.**

**Recently, in May, a person very, very precious to me passed away. With her, it seemed an entire era of beautiful times came to an end. She wasn't the typical grandmother and that was what made her so special to me. She was strong, stern, pious and very beautiful. It seemed to me that in five successive years, I lost all my grandparents. **

**Her death was especially painful for me. It is a bit childish of me to say so but she was my favorite. Not because she was especially generous towards me, it wasn't like that at all… she was unique and I loved her for it. I saw her struggle and recover once and she seemed almost indestructible to me after that. **

**I still clearly remember her voice and how she called my name. I remember her scent, I remember the taste of her cooking, I remember her fair, wrinkled hands…**

**Lord, I drifted away from her in the end. Too busy to go visit, too lazy, too bored… I will regret every excuse I made, every day that was wasted because I couldn't be bothered to go see her. I loved her, so why would the visit be taxing?**

**Since then, I have been keeping myself busy, working, studying… spending time away from home. **

**This particular story, I wrote a long while back. I never intended to post it. It was written for my own amusement. It is a light-hearted story and probably not that well thought out but I guess this is my way of showing you that I am active and will start posting updates soon. I have started writing again.**

**I apologize for this little… venting of my feelings. Those who were patient enough to read it, thank you for your time. Please do not mistake this story to be a dedication to her. It isn't. **

**Thanks once again. I hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Part one**_

_**Enchantress**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Uchiha line was doomed.

That was the only thought going to Uchiha Fugaku's mind as he watched his sons.

At first glance, one would think that they were perfect. Both his sons were extremely intelligent, very handsome, composed and the very definition of poise. He was proud of both of them.

Itachi had been a prodigy from the start, excelling in everything that he put his mind to. He had lost count of the number of times he had been praised because Itachi turned out to be such an impressive young man.

Then there was Sasuke. It had taken some time for Sasuke to discover his own brilliance. While Itachi had been perfect for taking over his business, Sasuke was not. He was more passionate though it was not easily apparent.

His brilliance lay in music.

While Itachi took over the legacy that his grandfather had created, Sasuke made a legacy of his own. He became a prodigy of music, his talent vast and almost magical. Fugaku could not have been more proud if he tried.

That was until they told him that they were not interested in girls and they were not willing to get married just for the sake of the clan.

Don't get him wrong. He did not mind that both his sons were homosexuals, but deep within him, there was a keen desire to see grandchildren. He wanted to see little Uchiha children filling their ancestral home with brightness that it had not seen for years. He wanted to see his sons settling down, having a family.

He would not have minded if both Itachi and Sasuke were involved in meaningful relationships with their respective male partners. He would not have minded if they had adopted children to continue the Uchiha legacy. He would not have minded if they were _happy_.

This fickle jumping of one partner to another was something he did not agree with. The shallow, meaningless relationships that were based solely on sex was something he could not tolerate.

His sons deserved something much better.

Unlike Mikoto, he did not bother pushing women towards his sons. Nor did he bother trying to explain to them why both Mikoto and he wanted them to settle down. He would allow them to make the mistake of assuming that family was not important. He would allow them to rejoice in the riches and the fame that they had cultivated because he knew that soon they would realize just how hollow their lives had become.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun is going to be very irritated." A soft female voice commented and Itachi paused, a brow arching in curiosity.

"Of course, he is." Another female voice, this one strong yet somehow light, "I promised the bastard that I will be there an hour before it started." The same voice murmured irritably, "He is going to be mad at _me_ not you. I am going to be grilled just because Ino takes too much time trying to get ready for her _Sasuke-kun!_"

Itachi laced his fingers before his lips, somewhat amused.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that." The first voice snapped defensively, "Honestly. We are polite to him; we don't irritate him as much as you do. We don't drag him into things that he would much rather _not_ be doing like you do and he _still_ won't give us a moment of his time. However, if _you_ step out his sight for even a moment, he starts twitching. If anyone so much as _looks_ at you wrong, he starts glaring. I don't get it." The first female voice grumbled in envy.

Itachi raised a brow, intrigued. Were they really talking about his brother?

"The Uchiha has a sister complex." A male voice added lazily.

"He sounds more like a possessive boyfriend to me, Shikamaru." Another male stated, "I can't blame him. Noriko-chan is hot."

"Kiba! You little shit!" The girl, who he assumed was Noriko, hissed, "Sasuke is not my boyfriend! He is ju…" she was interrupted suddenly by the sudden ringing of the phone. "Damn it. I am gonna kill Ino… its Sasuke." She cursed and Itachi leaned back to pay more attention.

"Oi, teme, I am coming." She grumbled, "Why the hell are you so impatient?" There was a pause, "It isn't my fault. Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten and Hinata are not here yet." She explained, "Neji chose to drive them to the meeting point but they are held up because of Ino."

"You are so inconsiderate, teme!" she hissed at him angrily and Itachi's lips curved in amusement. "I can't just leave them here. Neji and I are the only ones who brought our cars." She paused and then sputtered, "Nani! That's…" she was interrupted, "'Suke… you are…" there was a sigh, "Fine, you stubborn ass."

There was a laugh, "See what I mean?" That was Kiba's voice, "What did he want?"

Noriko sighed, "He says that Neji already called him. Something came up so he and Hinata are going to be late. Ino, Chouji and Tenten will be here in half an hour but the bastard simply_ can't_ wait that long. Says that he is on the verge of killing somebody, if I don't go, he just might end up committing murder."

The other girl sighed, "So you are leaving now?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Noriko murmured apologetically, "You know how irritated he gets after those press-conferences of his." There was a faint tinkling sound, "Shino, you are the only person I am going to trust. Take care of my car and do not, under any circumstances, let Kiba drive. I will take a cab."

"Are you nuts!" Kiba exclaimed suddenly, "The Uchiha will kill us if we let you travel across the city alone looking _that_ sexy!" Itachi tilted his head and little and glanced over his shoulder at the now standing woman.

The first thing that he noticed about her was her hair. It was a rare shade of pale, shimmering gold tied in a sophisticated looking knot. Her dress was a shade of dark blue that looked almost black, but very elegant. She looked very beautiful, especially with those sparkling blue eyes.

But it did not fit her.

The dress, the hairstyle, the high-healed shoes and the carefully applied make-up, everything spoke of restrained elegance and conformity. They completely contradicted the vibrancy he saw in her eyes and the careless manner in which she spoke. Everything about her was explosive, unrestrained, colorful and natural. That very controlled sophistication did not suit her at all.

"Look." She said irritably, "I do not want to put Sasuke in a foul mood. He needs to stay levelheaded tonight if he wants to inform his father about his decision to marry Haku. He is agitated… I _need_ to be there with him."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, who was this _Haku?_

The older Uchiha scowled. He and his brother had gone their separate ways when Itachi went abroad for education when Sasuke was only fifteen. However, they had always been the kind of brothers who looked after each other's back. It did not sit well with him to know that he was unaware of Sasuke's personal life.

Did Sasuke think he would not have his support?

His concern over Sasuke put a damper on whatever feelings of amusement he had garnered by the revealing conversation. He had just stepped into the café with the intention of getting a breather after a hard day's work before he went to Sasuke's party. He had not imagined that he would stumble up details about his little brother's life that he had not been privy to.

When she started to leave the café, Itachi paid the bill and followed her out. Their destination was the same, after all. He could escort her to the party.

"Excuse me." He called out to her before she could raise her hand to call a cab. She turned towards him, her brow arching in slight surprise.

"Yes?" She asked him cautiously though her eyes were narrowed in thought. Itachi was certain that he seemed familiar to her since Sasuke resembled him quite a bit.

"I am Uchiha Itachi." He introduced himself.

Her eyes widened, "You are Sasuke's older brother." She stated in surprise before smiling slightly at him, "Pleased to meet you, I am Namikaze Noriko."

Itachi returned the smile with a faint smirk, "I know." He murmured in some amusement, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He stated, "I imagine that you are heading towards our parents' home?"

Noriko nodded, "Yes." She looked at her watch and frowned, "I best get going."

"Speaking of which…" he stopped her before she could leave, "I am heading there as well." He informed her, "If you do not mind, I can escort you. Your friend was correct, it would be unwise for you to travel by cab when you are dressed so well." He gestured vaguely at her simple yet undoubtedly expensive diamond jewelry.

She looked down at herself with a slightly disgruntled expression on her face. "The things I do for that bastard…" she murmured to herself but Itachi heard it and smirked faintly.

"Namikaze-san?" he questioned.

Noriko looked up at him and smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, I am not entirely comfortable wearing such things." She admitted a bit sheepishly, "As for your offer… thank you. As you stated, it would be unwise of me not to accept."

Itachi nodded before offering her his arm, "My car is parked right around here." He gestured towards a gleaming black BMW. He opened the passenger-side door for her before getting into the car himself.

"Sasuke told me that you have just returned from England? It has been two months, hasn't it?" she asked as they drove towards their destination.

Itachi nodded, "Yes. Nearly two months." He glanced at her, "I did not know that Sasuke had so many friends."

Noriko snorted, "Believe me, if I had left it up to him, he would have only one friend." She admitted, "They are all actually my friends, Sasuke is only just starting to warm up to them." She looked at him inquisitively, "If you overheard our conversation then you know about Haku…"

Itachi nodded, his eyes on the road. "I did." There was a faint frown on his smooth features, "Whatever it is, Sasuke will have to tell me about it himself." He stated, "It is his tale to tell." He had very little tolerance for gossiping girls, especially when the gossip involved his brother.

He got an unexpected smile from her. Her soft face glowing in approval and she turned away. "Sasuke will tell you." Her smile turned thoughtful, "There is no one else he respects more than he respects you." She assured, "Just give him a little time to reconnect with you."

Itachi glanced at her, "You know him very well."

Noriko grinned, "Yeah." She admitted, "I guess we connected on some level instantly." She shrugged, looking fondly amused, "Maybe it was because I was the only girl who wasn't drooling over him or the fact that his attitude and his glare did not work on me." The look on her face softened, "Or maybe, it was because of the music that connects us."

Itachi raised a brow, "You went to music school as well?"

Noriko grinned, "Yeah." She wriggled her fingers at him, "I have magic fingers. Any instrument I play produces the most beautiful of sounds."

Itachi shot her an amused glance, "I see that you do not lack modesty." He could see why Sasuke befriended her. She was quite entertaining.

Noriko laughed softly, "Yeah, well… I have been somewhat of a musical prodigy." She murmured, "That frustrates Sasuke a bit, I guess." At Itachi's questioning look, she smiled, "You must know that Sasuke is a bit crazy about classical music. He has the right personality for it, you know. That grace and elegance along with the patience to learn and master complicated compositions. Me…" she shrugged, "I am more of a free spirit. I love to experiment. Sasuke doesn't like it that I mix classical with modern. He says that it corrupts the music that is meant to be so graceful and soul stirring."

"You do not seem the type to listen to classical music." Itachi murmured thoughtfully.

Unexpectedly, Noriko's face twisted into a grimace. "This is the stereotype that I do not agree with." She replied, "Music is so diverse and beautiful that it can connect with different kinds of people. Classical music does have a lot of interesting and funny compositions as well." She looked thoughtful, "I believe that people have started to associate classical music with the rich and the classy, I guess that they have forgotten music is a universal language that everyone can appreciate."

Itachi glanced at her before turning to look at the road, "You feel strongly about this, don't you?" he asked, "You are just like Sasuke. He is silent most of the time but when you mention music, he simply seems to erupt." He stated with clear amusement, "It started when he was a child and mother played the piano for him for the first time. Since…" The ringing of Noriko's cell phone interrupted him.

The young woman rolled her eyes before receiving the call. "Just how many times are you gonna call me, 'suke?" she asked irritably.

"_Dobe, where are you?" _

Noriko sighed, "I am on my way. I met your brother at the café and offered to drive me. I left my car with Shino so that they don't have to take the cab."

"_You met Itachi? Are you sure he is Itachi? You have never met Itachi._" Noriko just knew that Sasuke was scowling.

"I am not stupid, you know." She snapped, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"_One wonders._" He murmured, "_I want to talk to him._"

Noriko scowled before handing the phone to Itachi, "The bastard."

Itachi raised a brow, thoroughly amused. "Otouto."

There was a sigh of relief. "_It's really you. Thank you for picking her up, nii-san._" There were some shuffling noises coming from the other end, "_Last time she almost got into the car of someone who proclaimed to be sent by me to pick her up. Who knows what that stranger would have done to the dobe if Neji hadn't held her back._"

Itachi refrained from commenting on that. The relationship between the two was rather interesting. "We will be home in around thirty minutes." He informed, "Do not worry. I will deliver your precious friend to your hands, safe and sound."

"Oh for the love of God." Noriko murmured exasperatedly, "It is just across the city." She groaned, "And I am not some three year old kid, you know."

Itachi's lips twitched when he heard a scoff from Sasuke, "_Just bring her home, nii-san._"

"I will." He replied and handed Noriko her phone, smirking when she cursed Sasuke before hanging up. "The two of you are quite close."

Noriko sighed and leaned against the window, her eyes closed, "Well, he has basically adopted me." She confessed, "I was thirteen and a mess, my father had just passed away and my mother fell into depression. She sent me away to music school because I inherited my love for it from him." She played with a strand of blonde hair, "Both of us instantly developed a rivalry. Until I came along, he seemed to have no competition." She said with a faint, amused smirk, "But we were on par and often, our teachers could put us together in competitions and concerts. I was the violinist and he was the only pianist who could compliment my violin according to them." She smiled softly, "He became my anchor, I guess. I used to lean on him a lot." She shrugged, "I guess, I started to be as important to him as he was to me."

She looked at Itachi and offered him a smirk, "That protectiveness stepped in when other boys decided that I wasn't just some tom-boy musical prodigy but a girl. Has he ever told you about the number of times he has punched guys who _dared_ to step a little to close to me for his comfort?"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, "You said he adopted you?" he glanced at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She frowned, "My mother passed away a year after my father did." She swallowed, "That left me rather lost. My father left quite a large legacy behind and with my mother gone; there was no one to look after it. It was a big decision, whether to give up music or not." She turned away, looking out of the window, "It was like asking me to breathe or not." She whispered, "In the end, I decided that I could still pursue my interest in music but have a professional career in it was out of question."

Itachi let out a startled breath. If her passion for music matched up to Sasuke's then that was one decision that would have devastated her.

She smiled, "Sasuke did not approve." She whispered, "Said that he could not see me making the same sacrifices his brother made."

Itachi stilled, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. '_Sasuke…_'

"We had a fight over it but there was nothing I could do. I did my Masters in Business Administration to handle my father large Real Estate development company while he grew to be a world class pianist." She shrugged, "But I did go through a period of absolute chaos." She chuckled, "Life was such a mess that if it hadn't been for Sasuke's care; I wouldn't have made it out in one piece."

She looked at him with a smile, "Did that tell you enough about your little brother?"

He glanced at her, surprised and she grinned at him with a certain lack of reserve that he rarely found in woman of her apparent power and success. She was just so _honest_ that it was refreshing. "I did not tell you life story just like that you know." She shook her finger at him, "Sasuke misses you a lot but won't admit it. You are curious about his life that you have drifted away from but you will not ask him." She smirked at him, "I am an expert in all things Uchiha."

Itachi made a turn and drove into the driveway of the ancestral Uchiha home, somewhat startled by her perceptiveness. "Thank you." He said softly as he turned of the engine and faced her, "This Haku…" he trailed of, she was an honest person and he was past his initial reservations about her.

"Is a very good person." She said understandingly, "To be honest, I wasn't so sure about them before." She smiled at him wryly, "I am very protective of him as well. However, Haku, he is patient and gentle… a little odd perhaps but very beautiful as well."

"Beautiful?" he asked with a raised brow and Noriko chuckled.

"I can find no other words to describe him. I mistook him for a girl when Sasuke first introduced me to him." She shook her head, stepping out of the car with a smile. "Haku is an internationally renowned designer." She said, "Not exactly a match made in heaven since our Sasuke doesn't know anything about fashion world."

Itachi raised a brow at her as they walked towards the door. "And you do?"

She burst out laughing, "_Me? Fashion?_" she shook her head, "My favorite thing to wear is orange, Itachi-san. I think you can draw the conclusion from there."

Itachi smirked and shook his head in marvel. He had never met a woman who was so easy to interact with. Within moments, he felt at ease, her confident, mischievous manner ensnaring his attention immediately.

"Took you long enough." An impatient voice interrupted their conversation and Noriko rolled her eyes.

"'suke…." She whispered in exasperation even as she stepped forward and observed him in concern. Sasuke was dressed immaculately, looking composed and elegant as ever. However, Itachi spotted the hint of nervousness that not many could perceive.

Obviously, Noriko could because she frowned at him. "How do you plan on doing this?" she asked him softly and Sasuke raised a brow at her, glancing at Itachi. She smiled, "He knows about Haku… not much… but a portion of it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You told him."

She nodded and Sasuke turned to Itachi, the question blatant in his eyes. Itachi simply nodded gracefully, "Whatever you decide, you have my support, otouto." He narrowed his eyes, "However, I will reserve my opinion on this Haku of yours until I have personally met him."

Noriko giggled and grinned at the exasperated Sasuke cheekily, "Welcome to my world, 'suke."

"Hn." He scowled at her before sighing slightly, "I am going to propose to Haku after the party tonight." He combed his fingers through his hair, "However, before I do that, I need to convince tou-san and kaa-san to accept him as a part of the Uchiha family." He looked at Noriko, "He deserves respect and complete acceptance, Noriko. I know they will be upset with my choice but I cannot do this without their approval… their opinion matters to me."

"Of course, it does." Noriko whispered, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. Sasuke responded to the embrace naturally, turning his head a little to press his nose against her hair. Obviously drawing comfort from her scent. "They love you, 'suke. You have nothing to worry about, I am sure they will support you."

Sasuke scoffed, "There is a limit to their tolerance and I have been testing that all my life. I can't help but feel that this would be the last straw."

"Don't ponder too much over this." Itachi said, surprising Sasuke, "I will be there with you and we will try our best to convince mother and father that this is what you desire the most." His met his brother's deep grey eyes seriously, "Are you certain you want to marry this person, Sasuke? Absolutely certain?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, nii-san." His voice was firm and determined, "Haku is very important to me."

Itachi studied him for a long while before nodding gracefully, "Very well." He whispered, "Let us go in and face the music, shall we?" he directed the question at both Sasuke and Noriko, feeling a very strange urge to pull her away from his brother's embrace into his own.

Frowning inwardly, he offered his hand to her, feeling that odd emotion dissipate when her small hand slipped into his. '_Strange._' He thought as they stepped into the house.

"They are in the study." Sasuke informed them, "I have already told them that I have something important to discuss." He glanced at Noriko, "I told them that we must wait for you and I think they misinterpreted."

"Oh dear." Noriko whispered, catching his meaning immediately. She looked a little peeved and glowered at Sasuke, "And you let that misunderstanding stand? You do realize that it would only make explanations more difficult for us?"

Itachi looked down at the woman on his arm and raised a brow. "Why would they misinterpret? Both Sasuke and I have declared our lack of interest in the opposite sex quite clearly."

Sasuke coughed while Noriko shot him a startled glance. "Sasuke…" Noriko started slowly, "I didn't know that I was such a big secret that not only you but even your parents did not tell Itachi-san about me."

"Er." The younger Uchiha paused, glancing at her warily before looking at Itachi, "Nii-san, mother has practically declared to the world that Noriko is going to be her daughter-in-law despite everything and father…" he looked at Noriko and then smirked, "You will just have to see."

Noriko scoffed at him before stepping forward to knock on the study door. When the permission was given, Noriko glared at Sasuke before walking in, a small but sincere smile on her face as she greeted the older Uchiha couple.

"Noriko-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed with a smile, stepping forward to cup Noriko's cheek, her dark eyes roaming over her. "How beautiful you look!" she whispered gushingly.

"Yes." A gruff voice stated and Uchiha Fugaku stepped forward, his lips twitching slightly when Noriko kissed his cheek, "While she does look beautiful, she doesn't look like our Noriko."

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed, "Our Noriko is a orange clown. I think I like this version better. At least she was considerate enough to dress properly for the party. Thank God for small favors."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto reprimanded with a frown and it was enforced by their father's icy glare, much to Itachi's amusement. "You treat her so abominably that it is a wonder why she even considers you to be a friend."

Itachi greeted his parents as well but retreated to lean against the wall and watch the blonde woman breathe life into his reserved family. Sasuke was involved in the conversation, livelier than Itachi had ever seen him. He sent Noriko mocking smirks, teased her relentlessly and scowled when she came up with a witty comeback.

Surprisingly, his father was quite taken with Sasuke's friend. Itachi knew then why Sasuke wanted Noriko with him. She mellowed their father. Fugaku treated her as though she was his favored daughter, not quite so in words but in actions. The fond looks, the narrow glares at Sasuke when he acted crassly, the small smiles when she spoke to him energetically.

It was a disturbing thought to know that in his absence, this woman had integrated herself into his family without his knowledge. Moreover, it was also troubling to know that she had changed them all for the better. Had he disconnected with his family to such an extent that he wasn't aware of such an important person?

"Itachi… what are you doing standing there in the corner? Come, can't you give your poor mother the pleasure of hearing your voice?" Mikoto asked with a frown and Noriko chuckled when Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother's dramatic words.

Itachi simply arched a brow and looked at Sasuke pointedly as he seated himself beside Noriko. The younger woman looked at him and nodded, both of them knew that Sasuke was stalling.

There was a light sigh and Sasuke turned to look at his father, "Tou-san, I have something of great importance to share with you."

Fugaku paused and looked at Sasuke with a raised brow, his eyes narrowing when he noticed Sasuke's anxious features. Briefly, his gaze flickered towards Noriko, a frown of suspicion forming on his dignified features.

Sasuke swallowed, "Father," he started saying softly, "There is this person that I love. _He_," he emphasized and Mikoto gasped while Fugaku turned to look at him impassively, "Is the only person I can see myself sharing my life with. His name is Momochi Haku."

"The designer?" Mikoto exclaimed suddenly, "How in the world did you end up meeting and getting involved with a designer?"

Sasuke shook his head gently, "That is the story for another time." He kept his gaze on his silent father, "I wish to give him my name. I wish to make him a part of our family."

"You wish for me to add his name to our family registry." Fugaku stated bluntly, conscious on Noriko hand on his arm.

"Ji-san." Noriko started saying hesitantly, "I can vouch for Haku-san's character. He is a very gentle and loyal person." Fugaku's eyes turned towards her and she looked at him imploringly. "You know I wouldn't vouch for anyone who had the potential to hurt Sasuke."

Fugaku stared at her for a long time but it was Mikoto who started speaking, "Noriko-chan, do you realize what you are saying?" she asked before looking at Sasuke, "You want to marry a _man_?"

"Mother." Itachi impassive voice caught all their attention and Mikoto looked at her precious eldest son in surprise. She had not assumed that Itachi would say anything regarding the matter. "Both of us know that you wish for us to settle down with nice women and sire heirs for the Uchiha clan for you to dote over." Mikoto blushed when Itachi pointedly looked at Noriko. The only blonde in the room simply smirked in amusement. "However, we have Sasuke interests to consider here and if he wishes for this-"

"Sasuke." Fugaku interrupted Itachi, looking at his youngest with narrowed eyes, "I will meet this Haku. If I feel he is suitable enough for you and our family, I will allow him into our clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened and Itachi arched a brow in faint surprise. "That will take time. If you plan to propose marriage to him tonight then I do not approve. You will have to wait until I am certain that he is suitable."

The younger Uchiha grimaced and opened his mouth to protest but Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "I believe that is acceptable, Sasuke. After all, I have yet to meet this mysterious lover of yours that only Namikaze-san and your other friends have the knowledge of." Sasuke winced, knowing that Itachi was displeased that he had hidden that from him.

"Alright." Sasuke said slowly, looking at Noriko only to find her frowning. Despite everything, Sasuke knew that she would agree with his father as well. She knew Haku, she had met him several times but his parents did not. They had the right to get to know him before allowing him his wish.

Noriko suddenly grinned, "Well, all is settled! Now 'suke can stop sulking anxiously and try to enjoy his party."

Fugaku chuckled and shook his head while Mikoto smiled at her glaring son. "Dobe."

Noriko stuck out her tongue at him, "Teme."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a chilly morning and the house was silent. Itachi knew that everyone, even his early-rising father was asleep. The party had ended late the other night and it had only been mildly interesting because of the presence of Sasuke's love interest.

He nursed his cup of coffee as he thought back on Momochi Haku. He was an interesting person, without a doubt. He was gentle and tolerant as opposed to Sasuke impatient and arrogant demeanor. Mikoto had taken to him immediately but Fugaku had been somewhat reserved, observing the man carefully.

Itachi had intended to concentrate more of Haku but his gaze always kept drifting towards Noriko. No one could compete with her. Whenever she was in a room, she was the centre of all attention.

The sound of light footsteps distracted him from his thoughts and he looked up in time to see Noriko step into the kitchen. His lips twitched at the sight of her. She looked adorable with her bright hair tied in a messy ponytail, her sleepy eyes glittering moistly and her over-sized pajamas.

"Ohayou, Namikaze-san." He murmured and she looked at him blearily before murmuring a reply. She sat down heavily on the chair in front of him, massaging her temples and looking as though she would much prefer sleeping than being awake.

He raised a brow at her as she poured herself some coffee, "You seem as though you should be sleeping, Namikaze-san." He said quietly, "Everyone else is."

She stifled a yawn and sighed, "Unfortunately, I have a lot of work to do today, many appointments and meetings." She shook her head and glanced at her watch, "I need to leave in an hour."

"This early?" After all, it was only half past five in the morning.

She nodded, "I need to go home first, pick up my laptop and get appropriately dressed for a day of work before going to office." She sighed and combed her fingers through her hair, "Sasuke didn't let me go home last night because it was too late. That bastard." She grumbled as she placed her head on the table.

Itachi chuckled faintly, "Shall I drive you to your home then?"

"No." Noriko smiled at him, "Shino left my car behind, I can drive myself home. Thanks for the offer, though."

Itachi only nodded and they engaged in a light conversation. It was a marvel. Itachi certainly wasn't the one to talk much but with Noriko, one could not help it. They discussed about various things, Sasuke's music, Fugaku's rather surprisingly easy acceptance of Sasuke's request, their jobs and interests.

Before long, Noriko had all but forgotten her drowsiness and was talking to him animatedly, her elegant little hands moving to emphasize certain points, her lips sometimes curling into smirks or stretching into grins and sometimes offering him those majestic smiles.

Itachi had never before met a person so entrancing.

When it was time for her to leave, Itachi couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. From their conversations, he knew that her schedule was just as packed as his was. The chances of them meeting again any time soon was next to nil unless something related to Sasuke popped up again.

It was comical to see her, still boldly dressed in her pajamas, step into her luxurious Mercedes-Benz and drive off. He did not question her over it, amused by her disregard for propriety.

He was still in the kitchen, reading the news when his mother walked in. He looked up with he felt her loving fingers comb through his hair. "Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled at him before pouring herself some coffee, "I have been told that Noriko-chan has already left."

"She has." Itachi nodded, "She told me that she had a busy day and needed to leave early."

Mikoto sighed, "I don't suppose she eat anything before she left?"

Itachi frowned at her concerned expression, "Just drank coffee. Why? Is something the matter?"

Mikoto shook her head, "No. It just makes me uneasy that she lives alone with no one else to take care of her." She nursed her cup of coffee thoughtfully, "She is such a bright and happy girl that it pains me to see her so lonely. It is always work and work and coming home at night to a dark, lonely house."

"She is a grown woman, mother." Itachi replied as he went back to his newspaper.

Mikoto frowned at him, "Yes, she is but unlike you, Itachi. She is not exactly suited for this. She is very capable, intelligent but I think work will suck life away from her."

"It is her father's legacy." Another voice added and they turned to look at Fugaku. "She cannot abandon it." He nodded to Itachi in greeting, allowing his wife to serve him coffee as he sat beside his son. "She gave up a lot to be where she is. However," Itachi paused, looking at his father in question. Fugaku frowned grimly, "I think it is time that we started looking for an appropriate match for her, Mikoto." When his wife opened her mouth to protest, Fugaku shook his head, "Sasuke and Noriko will never happen. You must realize that."

"It is about time you realize that." Sasuke grumbled from the doorway, looking a bit sleepy. "What are we talking about?"

Mikoto handed him his cup of coffee, "Getting Noriko settled."

Sasuke sighed, combing his fingers through his hair, "That is a distant dream. I have tried to encourage Noriko to consider Neji… he does like and respect her but she will not listen. Kiba is out of question. I will not trust him with my Noriko, _ever._ Shikamaru would have been good for her as well but he is engaged to Gaara's sister and Gaara is hardly appropriate for her."

Fugaku arched a brow, "You have thought of this."

Sasuke nodded while Itachi leaned back, a small frown between his brows. "Yes. I don't like her living alone either but what can I do? She will not listen to me when I ask her to move in with us. Doesn't what to _impose_." Sasuke sneered and leaned back, "We could not make it anymore clear that we consider her a part of our family but she just doesn't get it."

Mikoto sighed, "She has gotten used to living alone. I blame Jiraiya for this."

Itachi arched a brow at the mention of the famous author. "Jiraiya?"

Sasuke nodded, "He is Noriko's godfather." The youngest Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "Not that he is suited for that responsibility. The man cannot take care of himself, much less his goddaughter. The last time I saw him visit Noriko was about two years ago." He shook his head, "As of now, she is very busy with some important negotiations. I don't-"

Sasuke was interrupted when Itachi's phone rang. "Excuse me." Itachi murmured before receiving the call. Only his secretary would dare to call him so early in the morning.

After a brief conversation, Itachi sighed. It was time to push the intriguing Noriko out of his mind and concentrate on his work.

With that last, mildly disappointing thought, Itachi stood and left the company of his family to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: An Odd Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Summary: Itachi was gay but when he finally did manage to fall in love, his object of affections turned out to be a girl. An energetic, blonde vixen of a girl, but a girl nonetheless. **

**Warnings: Female Naruto, AU, a bit of OOC.**

**Pairings: Itachi/Naruto, slight Itachi/Kakashi, slight Sasuke/Haku.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Part two**_

_**The Mastermind**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The room was dark. The smell of cigarettes lingered in the air as the pale light of the moon illuminated the figure on a large bed. Itachi stared thoughtfully at the sky, leaning against the railing while his lover looked at him lazily from the bed. "What's got you all bothered?"

Itachi glanced at Kakashi before turning his attention back to the orb that dominated the night sky. "I'm not bothered."

There was a light scoff as Kakashi stretched lazily and leaned back, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. "You're not usually this thoughtful." He stated, combing his fingers through his silvery hair. "I hardly think that its work bothering you and the only person who you pensively think about is Sasuke. What has the brat done this time?"

Itachi's lips twitched in amusement. '_He has brought an intriguing puzzle into my life._' He thought to himself before replying. "What do you know of Momochi Haku, Kakashi?"

The journalist arched a brow. "The fashion designer?"

Itachi inclined his head. "And Sasuke's soon to be husband."

There was a pause before Kakashi chuckled. "Ah." He murmured, "Big brother instincts." He looked at Itachi's back in amusement. "Nothing noteworthy, if you're digging for dirt." He smirked, "All I know that he's the adopted son of Momochi Zabuza. It's known that he was the sole survivor of the Yanagi family tragedy."

Itachi looked at Kakashi sharply, "He's the Yanagi heir?"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed he is. As you know, they are very big in the fashion industry and Haku is their principle designer. He actually runs the business but most only know of his skills as a designer. I won't ask how Sasuke, _our_ Sasuke, stumbled upon such a character."

Itachi hummed. "He is rather _different_."

Kakashi chuckled, "The prim and proper pianist, Sasuke and the eccentric designer Haku." He arched a brow, "That'd make headlines."

Liquid ebony eyes glanced at Kakashi slowly, "Not a word out of your mouth until everything is official, Kakashi. If I hear a peep of this in the news, consider yourself without a career."

Kakashi raised his hands in defense. "I won't say a word."

Itachi hummed before turning his attention back to the night sky.

"Is there another reason why you're standing there, looking so pensive?" Kakashi asked, "You've been oddly detached for two weeks now."

Itachi glanced at him, "Shall I shower you with attention then?"

Kakashi raised a brow, looking at him keenly. A slow smirk formed on the older man's lips. "Someone finally caught your interest, Itachi?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The reply came swiftly. Too swiftly.

Kakashi chuckled and sat up. "This is the first time I've thought of you as _cute_." He waved of Itachi's sharp glare as though it was nothing. "Your protest was too swift and too strong, my dear Uchiha." He stated with a teasing smirk on his lips. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you're worried about injuring my feelings, don't be. Neither of us considers this thing between us to be anything serious."

Itachi paused for a moment. "It's about Sasuke's best friend."

Kakashi hummed. "Who is he?"

"_She_." Itachi corrected, "Namikaze Noriko."

For the first time during the night, Kakashi lost his composure. He started in surprise, looking at Itachi with slightly wide eyes. "Namikaze Noriko? _The_ Namikaze Noriko?" he shook his head, "Your brother sure does make friends in high places. She was recently rated to be one of Japan's most successful women."

Itachi arched a brow, "I'm well aware of that, Kakashi." He crossed his arms and leaned against the railing with a thoughtful frown, "I was simply surprised to see how fond my entire family is of her. Mother dotes over her at every turn and father…" Itachi looked faintly puzzled, "She has my father wrapped around her finger."

Kakashi shrugged. "I can't tell you much about her. She's very smart, tends to stay out of the spotlight." Kakashi leaned back leisurely, "A straight, down-to-earth woman. Attends very few parties, hasn't been involved in any controversy. She charms everyone who has spoken to her. And…" Kakashi looked at Itachi slyly, "She's considered to be very beautiful… a bit unusual perhaps, with her blonde hair and blue eyes…"

Itachi nodded, "Her grandmother wasn't Japanese. Somehow, both she and her father inherited her grandmother's coloring."

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't be so bland, Itachi. I've a feeling you are attracted to her."

Itachi arched at brow before turning to look pointedly at him. "I think your sore behind will disagree with that assessment."

"Ohh. You developed a sense of humor! I've got to meet this woman who was able to bring such a change in you." Kakashi stated with a wide smirk. He snickered at Itachi's icy glare, waving it off once again. "You're the first person I've met who's questioning his sexuality twelve years _after_ admitting that he's gay."

"You're just making assumptions, Kakashi." Itachi answered bluntly. "However," he paused, turning away from his lover and looking into the night sky with a faint frown, "There's some merit to your thoughts. This may be mere curiosity but I can't deny that she _has_ lingered on my mind for the past two weeks."

Kakashi leaned back lazily and brought his cigarette to his lips. "You should try to get to know her better. If it's simple curiosity then it'd fade when you know her better. If it's really attraction…" there was a pause as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi, "You'd be a fool to let a woman like that slip."

Itachi hummed, his eyes narrowed and calculating. "Well, she already seems to be a part of the family… it becomes my duty to get to know her better."

Kakashi smirked in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noriko blinked in surprise when her cell phone rang before sighing and hoping that it wasn't a call from the office. She had been tuning her violin, ready to sink into the bliss of music after a hard day's work; she really didn't want to go back to the office.

She glanced at the screen and frowned at the unfamiliar number before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"_Noriko-san._" A vaguely familiar voice greeted her, "_This is Uchiha Itachi speaking._"

"Itachi-san?" She asked, not having expected the call, "What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"_I'm well and you? Sasuke said that you've been very busy." _He asked casually and Noriko leaned back in her couch comfortably. Itachi really had a very attractive voice.

"Yes. Unfortunately. Our latest client one stubborn bastard and it's an important deal for us so I needed to handle it myself." She sighed and closed her eyes, her tiredness seeping into her voice. "We finally signed the contract this morning and I took the day off. Thank God, I was ready to rip my hair out."

"_Well, I'm fortunate then._" There was a slight purr in his voice and Noriko's eyes widened when she felt an unexpected shiver race down her spine.

"Oh?"

"_I was wondering if I could tempt you to join me for dinner this evening._" He proposed, "_Unless of course, you have other commitments."_

Noriko paused, uncertain. The offer certainly took her by surprise. "Er… no, actually…" she answered hesitantly. She wondered briefly if it was rude to ask him why he wanted to meet her. "I'm free this evening…"

"_Excellent. Shall I come to pick you up at somewhere around six?_" Dear lord, he sounded so confident and here she was, almost on the verge of shuttering. Why was she so unnerved by the older Uchiha? They had interacted comfortably enough during their last meeting.

"_Noriko-san?_"

Was it her imagination or did he sound a tad bit seductive when he whispered her name like that?

"Yes_._" She answered hurriedly, "That's fine." She quickly gained command of herself. "May I ask where we'll be dining?"

"_Have you heard of Hinokizaka?_"

Noriko arched a brow. Whom was Itachi trying to impress? "At the Ritz-Carlton?"

"_Yes._" He sounded a bit amused by her unimpressed tone, "_Unfortunately, it's more of a business dinner than anything. I'm meeting an important client, Mr. Tachibana and his wife for dinner. They happen to be quite normal individuals and we're not to discuss business during dinner on his wife's orders._"

"Oh?" Noriko asked as she relaxed. _Normal_ meant either boring or annoying and sometimes both in Uchiha speak. She was thankfully in her element since she had been forced to attend similar dinners for the sake of business many times. "You're looking to ruin my evening, Itachi-san?" she asked in amusement.

Itachi chuckled and again, Noriko held her breath when a shiver coursed through her. "_I was hoping that we'd save both our evenings by accompanying each other._"

She smirked, "You forget that I don't need to attend this dinner engagement. You'd owe me a favor."

"_Ah." _He breathed and she could hear the smile in his voice, "_You may ask me anything in return and I'd do everything in my power to grant you your wish._" Noriko was mortified to feel a blush warm her cheeks. "_After all, you'll be gracing me with your very charming presence while you'll be unfortunate enough to suffer three, much less pleasing, companions._"

"Who's being charming now, Itachi-san? If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are flirting with me." She said with a smile.

"_Is that so, Noriko-san?_" He purred and Noriko closed her eyes. His voice was maddening, like rich, dark chocolate. "_Will you accompany me?_" His request was earnest, all traces of his earlier humor gone from his voice.

"Of course." She said seriously, "I thought it was obvious." She smiled a bit, "Should I dress to impress?'

Itachi chuckled, "_You'll always impress whether you're dressed for it or not._" He murmured with a note of intimacy in his voice and Noriko bit her lip. "_To tell you the truth, I wanted to have a private dinner with you sometime soon when this offer from Tachibana-san came._" He confessed seriously, "_I hope that I've not imposed upon you by inviting you to a business engagement._"

Noriko smiled softly, "There's no imposition." She whispered, "I'll make time for you as I do for Sasuke."

"_Thank you. I'll see you at six then?_"

"Yes, definitely." She answered firmly.

"_Well, good day._" Itachi murmured finally before disconnecting the call.

Noriko leaned back, gazing at the ceiling in a daze. She hadn't expected Itachi to invite her. In fact, she hadn't expected Itachi to even remember her. She frowned as she replayed the entire conversation in her mind repeatedly. Talking to Itachi wasn't anything like talking to Sasuke. With Sasuke, it was friendly banter, mockery, and affection came from years of solid friendship.

Itachi was different. At their first meeting, he had been amused but distant. She had felt comfortable because interacting with him was like interacting with some distant acquaintance.

However, the conversation that they just had seemed to have an intimate undertone to it that baffled her. She wasn't blind. She found Itachi very attractive but her responses to him during that conversation went beyond what she was accustomed to. No one had ever managed to unsettle her like that with just a few words and a magical voice.

Noriko groaned and shook her head. The man was gay. She had to keep that in mind lest she left herself open to heartache.

She sighed and glanced at her watch. It was nearly four. Regardless of what Itachi said, she had to be dressed to impress those business acquaintances of his. Combing her fingers through her silky blond hair, she wondered why Itachi just didn't go ahead and ask someone who was more familiar to him. Such meetings required an understanding of silent cues and a keen recognition of gestures. She needed to understand what Itachi's intentions regarding his client were so that she didn't say something damaging.

With a shake of her head, she stood and walked to her bedroom. She needed to decide on a dress for the evening.

After half-an-hour of frantically searching through her closet, she sat down on her bed with a scowl. Why was she so agitated? A simple black dress would have done the trick but she kept on trying to find something better… something more attractive.

'_Just whose attention do I want to attract?_' She asked herself as she picked out a deep, crimson colored empire-cut dress.

Closing her eyes briefly, she composed herself before standing up and heading towards the shower.

It didn't take her long to finish bathing and getting dressed. She just didn't realize how fast the time passed. Noriko had just finished pinning up her hair when the bell rang. She started and glanced at the clock. Composing herself, walked over to the intercom. "Itachi-san?"

"_Noriko-san, are you ready?_"

The girl paused reluctantly, "Er… you've probably experienced this with other girls." She smiled sheepishly, "Unfortunately, I'm not. I'll keep the door open for you, please come upstairs. I'll be a moment."

There was a chuckle, "_Alright. I'll be there in a minute._"

"Okay." She whispered before walking towards the door and opening it, leaving it slightly ajar.

By the time Itachi was in her home, Noriko had finished her hair and was just putting on her shoes. She barely glanced at him as he leaned against the wall, studying her intently. "Just let me finish this and we're all set. I hope it isn't too late."

"I'm a bit early so there's nothing to worry about." The Uchiha said as he let his eyes roam over her, a pleased smile curling at his lips. With a small portion of her hair pulled up, the rest of her riotous golden curls flowed down her back. The blond coloring was beautiful against her deep red dress that ended just on her knees.

There was no sense of conformity and restraint now. She looked stunning.

Noriko looked up after she finished wearing her shoes and smiled at him. "Underdressed or overdressed?" she asked teasingly, standing up and looking at the mirror critically. Her make-up was so light that it was barely there and her skin glowed under the warm lights of her home.

"Perfect." He said before offering his hand to her, "I realize why Sasuke seems so protective of you." He glanced at her, his intense eyes gleaming, "Not many can resist such a vision."

She arched a brow at him, smirking slyly. "You're hoping that my feminine wiles will soften Tachibana-san? Tachibana Hideaki _is_ a notorious womanizer even though he's married."

He tensed and narrowed his eyes, "You're mistaken." He stated stiffly, "I'm afraid, Noriko-san, you'll find that Sasuke and I aren't so different when it comes to certain aspects of our personalities."

She looked at his tense form and frowned, "Er..." she paused uncertainly, had it been Sasuke, he would recognize her gentle mocking and sarcasm but it seems that Itachi didn't. "Look…" she murmured awkwardly, "I didn't mean that seriously."

He looked at her keenly as they entered the elevator. "Perhaps it was a mistake to invite you to a business dinner. I should've been more considerate." He frowned, "I'm afraid I've given you the wrong impression."

Noriko looked at him in question.

Itachi paused for a moment before explaining himself. "Tachibana-san's timing was unfortunate and it's even more unfortunate that I cannot refuse him. I'm quite busy for the next two weeks and was hoping to dine with you today, _alone_." Noriko stilled at the emphasis. "You're very precious to my family, Noriko-san, so much so that you're now a part of it. I wish to offer you the same amount of attention that I'm willing spare for Sasuke."

Noriko shook her head, "You don't have to. You realize that, right?" she asked him as they walked out of the building and stepped towards his car, "Sasuke's your brother. I'm simply his best friend. I know you are very busy man."

Itachi paused for a moment, looking at her with hooded, mysterious eyes. His gaze was unsettling but Noriko could not turn away.

He turned away without saying a word, opening the passenger-side for her.

She frowned as she slid into her seat, wondering what exactly Itachi's intentions were. She had met Itachi only once but Sasuke often spoke about his brother. She gathered that Itachi wasn't someone who would fool around. According to Sasuke, almost everything Itachi did had a motive behind it.

Leaning back against her seat, she glanced at Itachi. '_Whether he reveals his motives to others or not is the real question._'

"Perhaps we should start again?" She asked softly, offering him a charming smile that was so genuine that Itachi relaxed, "How have things been? Between you and Sasuke?"

"Better." Itachi answered, driving out of the parking lot. "He has changed quite a bit but in some aspects, he's still a clingy brat."

Noriko snickered, "Oh man, I'd pay to see his face when you tell him that!" Her eyes sparkled with humor as she looked at him, "He's a bit too possessive. I can't imagine what Haku-chan goes through. He's an absolute saint to tolerate Sasuke with such patience!"

Itachi smirked, "Oh, I concur." He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he peered at the traffic in front of him with a grimace. "I'm still uncertain about Haku-san."

Noriko shrugged, "That's alright. Even I didn't accept Haku-chan for a long time. You'd probably take less time than I did, you're more sensible. Besides," Noriko grinned, "Despite all that cool, untouchable attitude, the bastard's a putty in Haku-chan's hands. Seeing him so besotted unsettled me for a good while before I learned to accept it."

"Well, we'll just have to see." He murmured as they reached their destination. He glanced at his companion with a raised brow, "Ready?"

Noriko snorted before forcing her lips to smile in a fake charming manner, "Let's woo the clients."

Itachi smirked and got out of the car. "I'm assuming that your charming sense of humor is absent when you're with clients." He asked as he held out his arm for her.

She placed her hand on his arm as they entered the Ritz Carlton hotel. "Well, my friends say that my real personality is quiet annoying so if I do be myself, I'll lose a great deal of clients."

Itachi chuckled and for the first time Noriko realized that there was something very deliciously dangerous about her best friend's older brother. The flash of cunning in his eyes, the seductive curl of his lips and the measured movements of his body were as alluring as flame was to a moth.

She bit her lip and turned away.

She needed to keep her composure. She couldn't just swoon over every attractive man that came her way.

She'd be doomed to heartbreak, if she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi entered his penthouse with a pounding headache. He had hoped that despite the presence of the clients, Noriko and he would manage to have a good time.

He had been wrong.

Mrs. Tachibana turned out to be just as big of a flirt as her husband was. It was appalling to see Hideaki try to get on Noriko's good graces in the presence of his wife while the said wife tried to throw herself at him.

In all, the evening had been a disaster and Noriko seemed as though she had been through hell instead of a pleasant dinner meeting.

Itachi decided that instead of letting her go home immediately after they parted ways with the clients, he'd take her for a small walk.

_That_ turned out to be the best decision. After a while of walking through a silent and charming little park, Noriko regained her witty humor and dazzling smiles.

Absently, he flicked on the light switch, discarding his coat and folding up his sleeves. He looked up after he removed his shoes and stilled.

Sitting casually on his couch, fiddling with a chess piece, was Sasuke.

"Otouto." He greeted after he composed himself. While he was surprised, he wasn't particularly annoyed. He had given Sasuke the keys to his home and given him permission to come and go as he pleased. However, that was the first time Sasuke had utilized that privilege.

Sasuke moved the chess-piece as he spoke, his voice low but somehow carrying a hint of danger in it. "When I decided to take a walk after a day's work, I didn't expect to see you with Noriko on your arm."

Itachi arched a brow as he sat down. "So you saw us."

Sasuke glanced at him, "Nii-san…" he whispered, "What exactly are your intentions towards my Noriko?"

The older Uchiha seemed amused, "Your Noriko?"

"_My_ Noriko. She isn't yours yet and until she is, I have every right to question you." Sasuke looked at him in the eye, "Now, answer the question."

Itachi paused before shrugged, "It was a business dinner. I decided to take her with me. She's a charming company."

The younger Uchiha didn't look convinced. "Nii-san, we may've been living separately for years now, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you." He scowled when Itachi leaned forward and observed him in amusement, "I know what you're like."

"I don't believe that my intentions can be so easily read."

"You're attracted to her."

Itachi stilled, narrowing his eyes at his brother in warning. Sasuke, however, ignored it and continued, "You met her only two weeks ago. You spoke to her only a couple of times during that evening. After that, I _know_ you didn't have any contact with her. Noriko would've told me if you did. I know that we don't have any business ties with Noriko's company. So why would you abruptly take her out for a business dinner?"

The older Uchiha didn't answer.

"Do you know just how telling your silence is, nii-san?" Sasuke asked seriously. "You don't do things randomly. Noriko has been on your mind, hasn't she? Answer me honestly." He asked softly.

Itachi observed Sasuke for a long moment. In any other circumstances, he'd have dismissed his little brother because it was a question about his private life. However, Noriko mattered a great deal to Sasuke and he was right. When it came to that particular woman, he was answerable to his brother.

"She has been on my mind for the last two weeks." Itachi answered softly, "I've been unable to stop thinking of her." He leaned back and crossed his legs elegantly, "I hoped that getting to know her better would dispel that annoyance."

Sasuke leaned forward, "Did it?"

Itachi shrugged, "Not yet." The older Uchiha seemed contemplative, "If anything, I fear I may have encouraged it. My own responses to her are rather intriguing."

Sasuke arched a brow, "Intriguing in what way?"

"I feel a certain degree of possessiveness…" Itachi informed, his gaze inward, "That was obvious when Tachibana-san flirted with her despite the presence of his wife. Curiously, it wasn't like what I feel for you. With you, there is a sense of protectiveness. With her, it was purely illogical."

Sasuke frowned, "Possessiveness? You felt that she was yours? That Tachibana-san was encroaching in your territory?"

Itachi gave him a dry look, "Yes. That's the blunt manner of putting it."

The younger Uchiha shrugged, "Noriko is not here so no one's going to be offended." He tilted his head to the side, "Anything else?"

"There was attraction. On _both_ parts I believe." Itachi stated, "She's remarkably composed and in control of her reactions but sometimes she slips…" he closed his eyes, "Quite beautiful, those demure blushes of hers."

Sasuke chuckled, "Demure is not a word that I'd associate with her."

Itachi opened his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Ah, but otouto, I think she is quite shy when it comes to such things…" his eyes gleamed, "Her inexperience is most… _charming._"

"You, my dear nii-san, are besotted."

Itachi scoffed, "Not yet. However," He combed his fingers through his hair, seriously analyzing his own feelings. "There is a possibility of it happening." He admitted, much to Sasuke's surprise. "The…" he paused, grasping for the right word, "The _strength_ of these feelings are not something that I can ignore. And considering how short our acquaintance is… I am…"

Sasuke frowned, "Confused."

"This is highly illogical, Sasuke." Itachi stated, "And it's completely uncharacteristic of me."

"Kami-sama help me." Sasuke murmured incredulously, "Am I to advise you on _love_, of all things?" he looked at his brother, trying to understand just what Itachi was feeling. "Nii-san, if you're going to cut and dissect everything in hopes of trying to understand your reactions then I'm telling you right now that you're doomed to failure."

"I'm not a fool." Itachi stated dryly, "I'm well aware of the illogicality of emotions. These feelings are occurring too soon for me to lay real weight in their authenticity, Sasuke."

The younger brother frowned, bowing his head a little in agreement. "Yes, but surely there is nothing wrong in pursuing it?"

Itachi arched a brow, "You're encouraging me?"

The younger Uchiha shrugged, "I'd search the entire country and I wouldn't find anyone more suitable for you than her."

"Me?" Itachi asked, genuinely surprised, "I thought you'd be more concerned for Noriko."

"I am." Sasuke replied promptly, "But I trust you, nii-san and you've never betrayed that trust. Besides, there's no one better suited for Noriko either. I know you. If you really feel that there will be no future in the relationship, you'd stop it from progressing to the point where either of you could get hurt. There is no one else that would trust Noriko with without a single shred of reserve."

Itachi bowed his head a little, "Your trust is appreciated." he paused when a thought occurred to him, "How can you be sure that this is not one of my usual conquests?"

Sasuke scoffed, "After the conversation we just had, I'd be a fool to believe so. Besides, you know that I'll kill you if you hurt Noriko like that. Moreover, father would break every single bone in your body if you even harm a hair on her pretty little head. She is his daughter in all but blood and you know it." He smirked, "I saw the way you looked at her. I saw those judicious little touches that you _never_ bestow on any woman but our mother. I saw how your arm remained wrapped about her waist. Not once did you seem disinterested. Not once did you shift your attention away from her."

Itachi was faintly surprised to note how well his brother could read him. His lips curled into a smirk and he relaxed in his chair, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "My, my." He purred, "It seems that my baby brother has become quite courageous and wise."

Sasuke snorted and stood, picking up his discarded coat and shrugging it on. "Well, my curiosity is satisfied for now." He looked down at the seated Itachi and smirked, "I don't care how you plan to woo her nii-san, but I'll give you some advice."

His older brother looked at him questioningly, "Always assume that she is twice as smart as you are because if you don't you'll slip. She is very perceptive when she wants to be. She is stubborn as a mule and prideful as a finely bred horse. Disrespect her once and she will never forget. She may forgive but she will never forget. And finally," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Don't play games with her and lose her trust, nii-san because if you do, you'll never regain it. I know that you like playing mind-games and that's fine. That'd probably excite her just as much as it excites you but know your limits."

Itachi smirked, "I'll remember that."

Sasuke nodded before heading for the door, "Goodnight, nii-san."

Itachi watched him go as he poured himself a drink. When he heard the door snap shut, he stood and walked into his study.

Flicking on the lights, he settled into his customary seat behind a large, ornate desk. Leaning back, his closed his eyes, his mind lingering on his dinner companion.

For the first time he realized exactly what the _right _woman could do to a man. A combination of stunning eyes, mischievous smiles and charming nature had successfully fascinated him. While he had admitted to Sasuke that he doubted the credibility of his feelings, he was keenly aware of just how strong they were.

That unsettled him.

Itachi was a businessman. He never invested in deals that didn't guarantee at least some profit. He was well aware that he stood to gain a lot if a relationship did develop between him and Noriko.

Firstly, his father's worries for heirs will be solved. Secondly, Namikaze Noriko's stellar reputation and good connections would only benefit his family. Thirdly, he knew that Noriko wouldn't be a fortune hunter even if she didn't have a considerable income of her own and the entire Namikaze empire to support her.

Opening his eyes, he switched on his computer, letting it boot as he sunk into his thoughts again.

He could see all the practical benefits of the relationship. However, investing his emotions was something he had never done before.

He had a feeling that Noriko was an '_everything or nothing'_ kind of woman. She would give everything to a relationship but also demand everything in return. With her, a casual association would be impossible. It would be something akin to what his parents shared. A long-lasting, solid relation that was based on trust and friendship as well as love.

"This is ridiculous." He murmured to himself as he checked his inbox for mail. "I am getting ahead of myself."

Absently, he opened the email that Kakashi has sent him and paused, his eyes narrowing.

_My dearest Uchiha, _

_I never realized how hopeless you were in all things considered romantic until I got a call from a friend of mine saying that you took Namikaze Noriko to a __**business**__ dinner. _

_I am thoroughly ashamed. Have I taught you nothing? You have a beautiful, successful woman within your reach and instead of wooing her; you take her to a business dinner? _

_Regardless, I have decided to help you out._

_Don't worry, it's nothing too drastic. I did some digging, met people with surprisingly loose tongues, coerced some to become stone drunk… in all it took a lot of effort but I managed to gain some useful information. _

_You are a smart man, Itachi. I believe that you'll be able to put this information to good use. _

_Have fun,_

_Kakashi._

Itachi frowned as he downloaded the attached Word document and opened the application.

Surprisingly enough, he encountered a list in the document. It revealed many silly little facts but Itachi realized that for someone who was preparing to court a woman, it was quite useful. It was clear that Kakashi wanted him to know what kind of gifts Itachi could present her.

Smirking slightly, he read it, ignoring the fact that it was absolutely, uncharacteristically cheesy of him to actually value such information.

_Noriko's favorite flowers are roses but she's very particular about the color. She loves white, purple and dark, almost black crimson roses. Pink roses are met with muted distaste while yellow, orange and any other color with reluctance. _

Itachi was surprised by this. He hadn't expected Noriko to be fond of flowers. Something about her personality indicated that she wouldn't care for such trivial things.

Obviously, he had been mistaken but he wasn't particularly disappointed.

_Her favorite colors are orange and blue. She doesn't like black but she doesn't favor white either. Both of them are too bland for her. Again, no pink._

That came as no surprise to him. Sasuke has already implied that she was fond of orange… almost to an obsessive degree. Of course, considering how fond he was of black, he was a bit disappointed.

Shaking his head to discard that ridiculous thought, he continued reading.

_Like any other woman, she loves diamonds but colored diamonds fascinate her. Blue, black, green, yellow, you name it. _

Colored diamonds? He agreed with her. Blue diamonds compliment her beautiful eyes though he felt that colorless diamonds would look just as stunning on her.

"Blue diamond earrings would suit her well…" he murmured to himself with a slight smirk, "I'll wait for a couple of months before considering gifting her a pair."

_She reads only when necessary so books are mostly wasted on her but loves action and adventure novels. She'll read anything involving ninjas and samurai. _

He chuckled, somehow unsurprised. She was the exact opposite of Sasuke. His brother couldn't go a day without reading. He always had a book on his nightstand.

_Her favorite composers are Vivaldi and Paganini. However, don't bother to buy her CDs. She owns a large music collection that would be every music lover's envy. _

_Temples, historical sites and concerts are ideal venues for dates. By concerts, I mean those of the classical music, boring kind. Considering that she has perfect pitch, she'll dump you the very next day if you take her to a Rock concert._

That shouldn't be a problem. It seemed that they had similar tastes.

_Despite her reputation of being a tomboy amongst her friends, she holds great fascination for kimonos. She owns quite a few but refuses to wear them in front of anyone. She collects them. According to my resources, she dresses up in these beautifully embroidered kimonos and stares at herself in the mirror. A strange from of vanity, if you ask me._

He raised a brow, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine what Noriko would look like in a beautiful, brightly colored kimono.

An unexpected shiver of desire raced down his spine, his lips curling at the edges to form a seductive smile. His eyes gleamed as he opened them, already keen to see his vision come true.

She would be truly beautiful… elegant and enchanting in ways that Itachi was eager to see.

_Her favorite food is ramen but Sasuke's influence has taken its toll on her. She is very fond of onigiri as well. She is quite fond of sake as well but indulges in it very rarely. _

_She has a little anime crush on a character from the Final Fantasy games… Sephiroth, I think. Good luck with that… considering that the guy is a psychopath bent of destruction of the entire world and nurturing a disturbing god complex. _

_You wouldn't go about slaughtering innocent people with a ridiculously large odachi just to impress her, right?_

Itachi snorted but he was incredibly amused. He didn't know who or what this _Sephiroth_ was but he resolved to look into it.

_According to some, she is very competitive and hates to lose. In fact, she has the tendency to sulk every time she does. She'll fight tooth and nail to gain a upper hand when she wants to. _

Itachi would picture it. It suited her personality. He expected a certain amount of playful childishness from her though he knew that she was capable of being mature when the situation demanded it.

_I'm still searching. I'll let you know if I find anything else._

Itachi leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs elegantly and staring at the computer screen with impassive eyes. The information that Kakashi had given him was not particularly important. He knew that Noriko wasn't the kind of woman who'd be persuaded with gifts and trinkets.

"_However, it wouldn't hurt to indulge her a little._" He thought to himself. He would have to be careful and thoughtful about his gifts to her. Had it been any other person, he would have simply bought the most expensive gift he could find and be done with it. However, with Noriko, the thought would matter rather than the price.

She could afford everything he could, after all. Financially, they were equal.

Moreover, presenting her with courting gifts would serve to make his intentions towards her very clear. It would compel her think about him as more than an acquaintance.

He closed his eyes, relaxing as he made his decision. He would take Kakashi's unsubtle hint.

He would court Namikaze Noriko.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noriko paused when the intercom rang. Her guests, Neji, Tenten and Hinata paused as well, looking faintly confused.

"Excuse me." She murmured as she laid down her chopsticks as walked towards the intercom.

"Yes?"

"_Namikaze-sama, there's a special delivery for you."_ The security personnel's voice sounded amused. "_Shall I send it up?_"

Noriko frowned, "Alright." She wasn't expecting any mail, was she? A special delivery?

What could it possibly be?

It wasn't along before her doorbell rang. By now, her friends had gotten curious as well. They were looking at her as she opened the door.

She stilled, absolutely stunned.

In front of her, a deliveryman stood holding a bouquet of angelic white roses. The arrangement was so beautiful that it took her breath away. The roses seemed to glow, all of them in perfect bloom as though they had been handpicked to make a perfect little bouquet.

With wide eyes, she took the flowers from the smiling deliveryman and absently signed his sheet, so mesmerized by the flowers that she was unaware when he left.

"My, my…" Tenten teased gently, "Who sent you that, I wonder?"

Noriko swallowed nervously, a suspicion forming in her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the accompanying card.

'_Noriko,_

_I hope these roses give you just as much pleasure as your company last evening has given me. I look forward to similar evenings in the future… with just to two of us. If I'm getting ahead of myself, please excuse me. The evening wasn't ideal but your presence was a very pleasant escape from the tediousness of work._

_You have left me enchanted._

_Yours,_

_Itachi. _'

Itachi's name whispered past her lips in surprise as she stared at the card. With wide eyes, she turned her attention towards a postscript written in a small but legible handwriting.

'_While you are colorful and vibrant, the white rose suites you the best… beautiful and enigmatic yet so charmingly innocent. Wouldn't you agree, Noriko?_'

Noriko felt her cheeks warm with a blush and tried to still her rapidly beating heart. She hadn't expected anything like this from Itachi. The previous evening, she had convinced herself that Itachi was just being gracious. That the arm that was wrapped around her wasn't possessive. That those eyes weren't watching her every move in fascination.

And yet…

"_Kami-sama…_" Noriko whispered to herself, "_What're you doing, Itachi?_"


End file.
